Satoko Touda
Satoko Touda is one of the main characters of Utopia Pretty Cure. A somewhat cold and apathetic girl who's always seen with a phone in her hand. While hard to read due her stoic and almost emotionless personality, she does have bouts of irritation from time to time. Underneath her cold exterior lies a kind heart, and a girl who loves to learn new things. Satoko's alter ego is Cure Cyber, the Cure of technology. Personality With stiff movements, cold eyes and rarely showing emotions (aside from irritation), Satoko is more like a robot than a human being. She is quite hard to read due her stoic mannerism and cold, aloof attitude. Always thinking logical and absolutely hates admitting she's wrong. Satoko stubbornly stands by her beliefs and refuses to listen to others. While Satoko appears to be quite cold towards her peers, she holds a hidden fondness for children and seniors and is often found helping at the local senior-house. Satoko completely serious about school work, thus she sometimes gets annoyed by Renge's lax attitude. She's almost always seen with a phone in hand, chatting with her girlfriend, Sumiko. Is also an avid gamer, with her favorite genre being RPG. Appearance Relationships Adam Akemi Nanbara Renge Kitamori Reon Nishino Mayoi Aoi Touda Takao Touda Sumiko Yamada Lemuria Cure Cyber "Creating Utopia with wisdom and knowledge! The Domain of boundless science, Cure Cyber!" Cure Cyber is Satoko's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents technology, electricity and science, and her symbol is a diamond. Like the other Cures, Cure Cyber later gains a personal weapon; the Scientia Discs. To transform, she has to have her blue Magi Crystal, touch it and say: "Magiactivate". Her theme color is blue and her direction is east. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Heart-beatdown' - The basic purification attack that all Cures are able to use from the start. *'Ultima Cannon' - The second purification attack, which all the Cures also can use, either together, in pairs, trio's and solo as well. *'Utopia Road' - The group attack using the Utopia Compass. *'Sapphire Splash' - Cure Cyber's main attack in her Magical Form *'Perfect Rainbow' - The last group attack. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Bolt Bullet' - Cure Cyber's first solo attack. *'Shocking Surge' - One of Cure Cyber's solo attacks. *'Gear Lock' - One of Cure Cyber's attacks with the Scientia Discs. *'Disc Cutter' - Another one of Cure Cyber's attacks with the Scientia Discs. Magical Cure Cyber Songs Satoko's voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs with Mika Kanai, who voices Akemi Nanbara, Kaori Mizuhashi, who voices Renge Kitamori, Ryou Hirohashi, who voices Reon Nishino, Jun Fukuyama, who voices Adam and Kaori Ishihara, who voices the mysterious, currently unknown ally. Satoko, and the other Precure, also sing the first ending song, Heartbeat Fanfare. * Blue Section * Distance Duets * Heartbeat Fanfare (Along with Mika Kanai, Kaori Mizuhashi, Ryou Hirohashi and Jun Fukuyama) * Our UTOPIA (Along with Mika Kanai, Kaori Mizuhashi and Ryou Hirohashi) * Timeless Revolution (Along with Mika Kanai, Kaori Mizuhashi, Ryou Hirohashi and Kaori Ishihara) Etymology Satoko - The kanji in her name can be read as "Wisdom" and "Child". Touda - The first part of her name (Tou) can be read as "East". Trivia *Satoko's girlfriend, Sumiko, is actually a character (and Cure) from another fanseries, Pretty Cure Wonderland Dream. **She's also the only Cure of the author who is already in a relationship before the series starts. *Cure Cyber has two very clashing powers. Originally the power of technology and she later gains the elemental power of water. *She shares her voice actress (Miyuki Sawashiro) with the canon Cure Scarlet. Category:Blue Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Electricity using Cures Category:Water using Cures